(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a saucer shaped aerodynamic toy for the purpose of being propelled through the air. More specifically the invention relates to bodies which as sustained in flight by their aerodynamic and gyroscopic forces. These forces are brought into play when the device is launched into the air with rotattional spin and force, along a flight path.
(2) Description of Prior Art
In the past, aerial toys resembling flying saucers have become popular as throwing implements. The usual construction of this type of toy is of plastic material having a thick rim at its periphery and a flat top with an open bottom section. This type configuration gives the toy's outer periphery or leading edge a smooth continuous surface that resembles that of a single airfoil, or more precisely a circular or disc type airfoil. Launching of such a device is accomplished with a backhand throwing motion with fingers gripping the open bottom edge and released into a spinning flight with a wrist snapping motion. The momentum and spin is imparted to the toy to cause it to fly or glide toward another participant in a game or toward some inanimate object. The flight path from the thrower depends upon the thrower's skill in the proper release point; the angle of the toy to the ground and also the angle of wind currents at the time of release. Other prior art which are of note, is my U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,295 which embodies many radiating airfoils with weighted tips. It has the inherent ability to fly with force and does a full roll-over in flight, and then flys on in a normal flight pattern for substantially long distances and is relatively easy to master. My patent 3,852,910 is an improvement on my above mentioned patent with the addition of control features such as flaps, a lift spoiler, pockets for additional weight and a safety ring at its periphery.